Level 55/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 54/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 56/Dreamworld | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 50,000 | moves = 15 }} Difficulty *This level is difficult in general and it has five colours instead of four in its counterpart in Reality. *The amount of blockers can really deter you from winning the level. *The moon scale is highly unstable. *Overall, this level is much more difficult than its counterpart in Reality. *15 moves may not be enough to drop the ingredient. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points 1 ingredient x 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 40,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Quickly destroy the icing. Although difficult, try to keep the moon scale balanced. *If you can, leave the liquorice locks under the hazelnut locked. This way, when the icing surrounding them are destroyed, the hazelnut will slide into a different lane closer to the middle of the board, which is always easier to bring down. *Although there are five colours, when moon struck, there will be just four like the original level. The first one occurs at nine moves left. It is the only time when one does not have to worry about Odus falling. Remember to make the best of it while it lasts. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should make it easy to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 65,000 points for two stars and an additional 115,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even with the same number of moves and with the same two and three star score requirements as its Reality counterpart, the extra colour and unstable moon scale makes them hard to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 4,340 points per move 65,000 points / 15 moves = 4,333.33 points per move for two stars and an additional 7,680 points per move 115,000 points / 15 moves = 7666,67 points per move for three stars. Those amount are higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,540 points 3,000 points per striped candy + 540 points if the striped destroys nine candies The amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,540 points. For the former, a minimum of 800 points per striped candy for two stars and a minimum of 4,140 points per striped candy for three stars has be earned from cascades.. *There are plenty of blockers which are hard to clear especially with one more colour added. Moreover, they will consume moves which are much needed for sugar crush. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for 3 moves and occurs twice. The second moon struck starts at move 0 which means that there are only three effective moon struck moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 15 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 20.00% 3 moves / 15 moves x 100% = 20.00% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. Second, special candies can only be created and activated during the first two moves of the moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. Finally, the moon struck will be wasted in attempts to clear the blockers. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after the first moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour, remaining blockers and the unstable moon scale negate this advantage. Trivia *This is the first level which has a moon struck that starts at move 0. *This is the first time in Dreamworld to have two consecutive hexagon levels. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 55 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 55 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Levels with 15 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than their Reality counterpart